A-to-Z
by Tiffany7898
Summary: 23, still in law school, and trying to maintain a media-free lifestyle. That's hard when you're friends with a powerful CEO and a male super-model. Not to mention your best friend is a crazy red-head. But, you're young. Isn't it time to enjoy life? Or work towards your big goals and forget about the rest? Decisions, decisions, sometimes, you don't need to think, just do it!
1. Acquaintance

**_~ A is for Acquaintance ~_**

_Dear Kami I'm never going to find a way to prove this man innocent._

I sighed and flipped through the large packet. This was the fourth case I've been helping with since I even started working at this law firm. Yeah, I, Marron Lazuli Chestnut, am working on becoming a defense attorney. It's funny really, when I was at a young age of nine, I wanted to be a singer. Of course I failed terribly at that. At thirteen I wanted to be a dancer. That never worked out.

At sixteen I wanted to be an actress. Now that actually started working, til my high school theater director crushed my hopes and dreams. Damn woman gave the lead part in Grease to a certain ginger I despised back then. She even told me that I would never get a role. Hmph, I would have made an outstanding Sandy. But anyway, once I graduated high school, I decided to become an attorney. Now 23, still in Law school, I am, what you call, an apprentice. Three others and I to be exact.

"Mar, do you want a beer?"

Remember the ginger I mentioned? The one I despised in high school? Valese Ellwood, well, she happens to be my best friend now. That's another funny story...ah who am I kidding, Valese was the only other person I knew when I was first chosen as an apprentice. We got closer and became best friends over time.

"Yeah, I could use one!" I shouted to her, then started reading through the pages once again. I won't lie, this is actually pretty interesting. I really love doing this. The only downside is that there is a risk of some psychopath trying to get revenge in some way. I'm serious about that, the woman I work for was assaulted only three months ago.

"Here you go." Valese said as she handed me the beer.

"Thanks." I replied. I took a sip and set the bottle down on the coffee table. I looked over to Valese only to see her typing away on her phone. I love Valese, but lord she's lazy. She doesn't really take these cases seriously. All she does is talks to guys 24/7.

"Valese are you gonna help me figure out a way to prove this man innocent or not?" I asked, laying the stack of papers next to me on the couch. Valese finally looked up from the tiny screen with a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

I groaned and threw my head back. Closing my eyes I asked; "Are you ever going to help me? Cynthia is counting on us to help her with this case." Cynthia, by the way, is my boss, otherwise known as our master. The other two apprentices are out of town for the holidays, Christmas is only two weeks away after all. So Valese and I are the only ones who could help with this case.

"I will!" Valese said. "But this case is really hard! The prosecutors have this man on video with the victim covered in blood. Are you sure we'll even be able to convince the jury that this man is innocent?"

"The footage only showed him with the body, it didn't show him actually killing the person." I said as I looked at her. "If we could go back and question the people present in that house that day then maybe we could find a way to help this man."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Valese said, then took a sip from her beer. "We can go tomorrow if you have time. His trial isn't til Monday so we have about four days."

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good." I replied. "You know, it's pretty sad for a family having to endure this crisis during the holidays."

"I know, but one of them killed the poor dog sitter, so they brought this upon themselves." Valese said. "Enough about this damn case, lets take a break, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm going to go spend Christmas with my parents." I said. "Same old same old. What about you?"

"Well, my parents decided to spend the holidays all the way in England with my grandparents." She replied. "And I don't have the money to buy a ticket to England so I guess I can spend Christmas with my boyfriend and his family."

I frowned, Christmas is all about spending time with your family, but Valese's parents just decided to leave her! Well, at least she could spend it with her boyfriend - wait, I didn't even know she had a boyfriend...

"Since when did you get a boyfriend?" I asked, sitting up with interest. Valese began to chuckle, I swear she always keeps this stuff from me, then she just mentions it like it's nothing. I don't keep things about Jace and I from her! Also, Jace is my boyfriend...and well, I've only kept one thing about Jace and I from Valese. But that's not important, so she doesn't need to know.

"About a week ago." She said. "I've known him for a couple of months, but he didn't ask me officially until last week."

"Oh, who is he?" I asked. Valese shook her head. "I'm sure you don't know him, but you'll meet him soon." She said.

"You could at least tell me his name." I said.

"Nah, you'll know when you meet him." She said.

"Okay." I chuckled and took another sip from my beer.

"So it's just going to be you and your parents for Christmas?" Valese asked. "What about your close family friends? I remember you telling me that when you were little, you used to go to this huge party at Capsule Corp."

"Oh yeah, those were the days." I said as I began to remember. Those days were the best. I used to run around all over the place with Trunks and Goten. Chi-Chi would make the best Christmas dinner. After everyone ate, the music would begin to play and they would get up and dance. And the games! Bulma always made up the best games to play and she gave out the most amazing prizes!

I really miss those days...

"Everyone just became really busy these past years." I replied. "I'm sure Bulma and Trunks are too busy to have a regular Christmas, and the Son's are most likely going to have Christmas at their house." I sighed, I would do anything to go back to the old days. "Just like every year since I was sixteen, I spend Christmas with my parents and the old pervert."

Valese chuckled. "Good luck with the pervert, but it's sad that your close family-friends are too busy..."

"I know, I lost contact with Trunks and Goten, even Trunks' little sister, Bra and Goten's niece, Pan." I said sadly. "Bra is probably starting college and Pan is must still be in high school."

"One day you'll see them all again, don't worry." Valese said. "C'mon, I'm hungry, let's go get some dinner."

I sighed and got up. "Alright, afterwards I'm gonna go home though, I'm tired." I said. Valese nodded. "That's fine." I nodded and grabbed my coat, slipping it on I grabbed my car keys. "We're going to that Sushi place down the street right?"

"Yeah." Valese answered as she grabbed her coat and keys.

"Alright I'll meet you there." I said as I grabbed my purse and walked out of the office. I walked down the steps and out of the building into the cold winter air. Thankfully my car was next door to the building in the parking garage. I walked towards the garage and into the elevator. My car was only on the third floor. I pressed the button, but then I saw a man walking to the elevator.

"Hold it please!" I heard him say. I nodded and placed my hand on the elevator door so he could come in. This man looked really familiar. Once he stepped in and took his beanie off, I knew instantly who he was.

One of my best friends as a child.

Now CEO of a huge company.

Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

I took my hand off the door and it closed. "T-Trunks?" I asked hesitantly. He turned to look at me, and I saw his eyes widen. "Marron?" He asked. "Marron Chestnut?"

"In the flesh." I grinned. He grinned back and wrapped his arms around me. "Marron! It's so good to see you again." He said, then let me go. "We haven't seen each other in a very long time."

"I know, how are things with you and the family?" I asked.

"Good, good, busy as alway," He replied. "How about you?"

"I'm good." I said.

He smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear," He said. "I didn't even know you were still around to be honest, since we lost contact."

"Yeah I know, I work in the building next to this garage." I said as the elevator dinged. He stepped out as I did and nodded. "Oh that's good, you heading home?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm meeting a friend for dinner." I replied.

"Oh, well have fun." He said. "You know since you're in town we should catch up. It's been so long."

"Yeah we should, I've missed you and the rest a lot." I said.

"I've missed you all as well." He said. "Maybe we could go for lunch?"

"Sounds great." I said. "I'd love to catch up."

"Great." He replied. "You know where Capsule Corp is, I mean it's just down the street, why don't you stop by tomorrow and I could take you out."

"Yeah sure." I said. All of this was so sudden, but I really missed my childhood friend so I'm really excited for this! Trunks nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm running a bit late right now so I'm sorry I have to go so quickly." He apologized.

I shook my head. "No need to, I know being CEO is a tough job."

"Oh no, it's actually not that this time." He admitted. "This girl I'm seeing - If I don't get to her house soon she'll be pretty upset so I have to go."

"Oh, then you better go." I chuckled. "Wouldn't wanna get her mad."

He chuckled and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Marron, it's great seeing you again." He said and waved. I smiled and waved back. "Great seeing you too." I said as he walked off. It really was great seeing him again. One of my childhood best friends. Who knows, maybe this Christmas I might change back to how it was in the old days...

Ah who am I kidding! It's just catching up. Big business people don't have time for all of that! But...a girl can hope, can't she?


	2. Boss

_**~ B is for Boss ~**_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

Ugh

_Beep Beep_

"Turn off."

_Beep Beep._

"Turn. _Off._"

_Beep Beep._

Why did Valese talk me into buying a voice automated alarm clock? Why did I think it would be cool?

_Beep Beep_

I regret it _so_ much.

_Beep Beep_

That's it! I opened my eyes and glared at the tiny machine, I grabbed it, then threw it against the door. I'll have to use my phone as an alarm from now on. Speaking of my phone...where is it? I looked around the nightstand and it wasn't there. Maybe I left it on the charger in the kitchen.

But wait, to check my phone, it involves me getting up from my warm, comfortable, bed.

That doesn't sound like a good idea...Eh, I'll just lay here for five more minutes then I'll get up.

* * *

><p><em>BANG! BANG!<em>

I screamed and jumped up from my bed. My heart felt as if it was about to pound right out of my chest. What in the hell was that?

_BANG! BANG!_

I jumped again and looked over to where the sound was coming from. My window. I saw Valese standing there in her power suit, holding two coffees with a scowl on her face. I got up and walked over to the window, opening it and Valese carefully hopped in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "And why didn't you just knock on my front door?"

"I did!" She yelled. "I've been knocking at the door for ten minutes! I even called you like five times! I gave up because you obviously couldn't hear, so I came around and banged on your window."

"I'm so-"

"Do you even know what time it is?" She asked, interrupting me. "It's almost noon Marron! We have to go question the relatives at the house!"

My eyes widened. Damn it, I overslept, and I completely forgot about the questioning! And I was supposed to meet Trunks for lunch today, ugh. "I'm sorry." I said. "I'll get dressed and freshen up. But I have to stop by Capsule Corp." Valese gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"I'll explain in the car." I said as I walked out of my room. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen!"

"You're gonna have to go grocery shopping when I'm done Mar, I didn't have breakfast." I heard her say as she walked out of the room. So while Valese was stuffing her face with the contents of my fridge, I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_Damn._

And I don't mean that as in_ 'Hot'_ damn, I mean _'Holy crap I'm a mess'_ damn. My hair, it definitely needed a wash, not to mention the fact that it was sticking up in all directions. And I forgot to wash off my make up last night, I'm surprised Valese didn't scream when she saw me. I'm literally a big mess, freshening up is gonna be longer than I thought.

No worries though, I can do this, I just need my make up remover, a brush and a scrunchies. But first, I need to brush my teeth. I grabbed my toothbrush and some toothpaste and brushed my teeth. Ah, nice and minty. Now, to deal with the mess on my face. I squatted and opened the cabinet under the sink, I looked around for my make up remover. I found the little packet, but, there were no more wipes.

_Well this is freaking fantastic._ How am I supposed to get this eye liner and mascara off?

Maybe I should just shower and try to scrub it off or something. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I quickly stripped of my clothes and hopped in the shower.

* * *

><p>"Well, that didn't work." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I took a nice, hot, relaxing shower, I scrubbed my face, and I still see black streaks. Honestly it looks worse than before. I can't go out like this, maybe Valese can quickly go to the corner store and pick up a pack of make up remover. I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom.<p>

"Valese!" I shouted. I saw the crazy red-head walking towards the bathroom with my phone in her hands. "Jace is on the phone," She whispered. "He doesn't sound too happy...and what the hell happened to your face?"

I rolled my eyes and took my phone, I swear Jace is never happy in the mornings. "Can you please run down to the corner store and buy a pack of make up remover?" I asked. "I ran out."

"Oh alright," Valese replied. "But hurry up and get dressed, we have to be at the house by one."

I nodded and brought my phone up to my ears. "Hello?"

"Marron what the hell!" My, oh so _wonderful_, boyfriend, Jace said. Please note the sarcasm in that sentence. And _'What the hell'? _Dear lord what did I do to piss him off _this time? _"What?" I asked.

"I called you ten times already why haven't you been answering?" He asked angrily. I rolled my eyes, he really needs to understand that I can't pick up _every_ time he calls, I was busy! "Jace, I'm busy, I overslept and I'm running late-"

"Running late for what?" He asked. "What else is so important?"

Have I ever mentioned how 'needy' and 'clingy' this guy is? I mean I love him and all but he's just too much sometimes and I don't have the time for this right now. "The case I'm working on," I began. "I have to go to the house and question some relatives-"

"That's no excuse."

"...Excuse me?" I asked.

"That isn't an excuse, Marron." He hissed. "If I call, you pick up, I don't care what you're doing, you don't know what I'm calling for and it could have been important."

"No," I said plainly. "I'm busy, Jace. I don't have time to answer you twenty-four seven." I heard him scoff on the other end. "Yes you do and you will." He said. I chuckled and hung up. Did he really think he could control me? Marron Lazuli Chestnut? The only people who control me is Krillin and Lazuli Chestnut, nobody else! My phone started to ring again, I rolled my eyes seeing 'Jace' across the top of the screen.

I put my phone down on the counter and looked back in the mirror. I need to take care of this hair. I grabbed my brush and began to brush through the tangled mess...

_ow ow ow_

_ow ow_

_OW!_

Ugh, today is not a good day. I finally finished brushing my hair, only to find a wad of my hair on the brush. I sighed, pulled the hair off and dropped it in the trash bin. Then I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair back into a neat bun. Now to get dressed, then fix the mess on my face when Valese comes back. I quickly walked out of the bathroom and into my room. Opening the drawer I pulled out a bra and a pair of underwear then slipped them on.

Now to find my power suit. I walked into my closet and began to search through the rack of various types of clothes. Bikinis, dress tops, skirts, sweatpants, yoga pants, sweaters, hoodies...where is my power suit?

I looked around my closet only to find my power suit hanging behind the closet door. I swear I'm losing it. I grabbed the suit and slipped it on, just in time too, because I saw Valese walk into my room with the make up remover. "I got the good good." She announced.

"Don't call it that." I chuckled.

She chuckled and gave me the packet, I walked back to the bathroom with Valese following. I opened it and took a wipe out, cleaning my face, Valese asked; "So what's up with Jace? When I answered he was all demanding like_ Where the hell is Marron! Why did you pick up her phone? Give her the phone right now!_" I laughed as Valese made a funny face while imitating Jace.

"He's just mad," I said. "I wasn't answering his calls and he blew up."

"But you were busy, didn't you tell him?" Valese asked.

"Yeah I did, he said, and I quote, 'That's no excuse'." I said as I dropped the wipe in the trash and took another.

"What?" Valese said in disbelief. "So what you're supposed to answer while you're in the shower or answer when you're asleep? What kind of logic is that?"

"Exactly!" I said. "Then he gets all demanding and tells me I'm gonna pick up no matter what." Valese rolled her eyes. "That boy needs a spanking." She chuckled. "That's kinky but you know what I mean. I have no idea what you two do in bed so I won't speak about that anymore."

I laughed and shook my head. "That is pretty kinky, but Jace and I never had sex." I said. Valese blinked and stared at me. "Really? You guys have been together for like six months now right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to," I said. "I don't know, I'm thinking about ending it with him."

"I don't blame you to be honest."

"When we first met he was the sweetest, but now that him and I are more closer I'm seeing who he truly is." I said. "I'm not gonna be controlled."

"If you want I can give him hell," Valese snickered. "I can key his car and he'd never know it was me." I laughed and finished removing my make up. "Didn't you key your ex-boyfriend's car?" I asked as I threw away the wipe. Valese smiled and nodded as I sealed the pack and placed it in the cabinet. "I dug the key into the hood, spelling out '_Fuck you_'." She said.

"You're terrible." I chuckled. She shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. "You ready now?" She asked.

"Yeah just let me grab a few things." I said as I grabbed my phone, walked back into my room, grabbing my purse and keys. I walked back out and followed Valese to the front door. I grabbed a pair of heels off the shoe rack and slipped them on. She opened the door and we both walked out as I locked the door behind us.

"We're taking your car right?" I asked. Valese nodded and walked over to her car, opened the driver's side door and sat down. I walked to the passenger side, opened the door and sat down. "Remember we have to stop by Capsule Corp. for a quick minute." I reminded her.

"You never told me why." Valese said as she started the car.

"Oh right," I began. "So last night, while I was walking to my car, I bumped into an old friend in the elevator."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm, I bumped into Trunks-"

"Oh that's great!" Valese said excitedly. "You got to see him again!"

"I know! We had set up a lunch for today, but I completely forgot about us going to the house," I explained. "So I'm just gonna go over there and leave him a message."

"Oh I see," Valese said as she reversed from the drive way. "How is he doing?"

"He said he's doing good, really busy though, no surprise there," I said. "He also said he was running a bit late to go to some girls house."

"Ooooo, looks like the sexy bachelor has a lady." She giggled and began to drive towards Capsule Corp.

I laughed and looked at her. "You looked through the magazines and saw he was voted 'Sexiest Bachelor' didn't you?"

"Of course." Valese said bluntly. "And I know you did too so don't start." I coughed slightly. "So what if I did..."

"Even if he was your best friend as a kid, real talk, he's hot." Valese said.

"We have boyfriends why are we talking about this." I chuckled.

"Hey, you're breaking up with yours soon, and mine doesn't have to know that I talk about this!" She said. "Mine is a model anyway, he works with other girls I'm sure he stares at them too."

"So that gives you a right to look at other guys?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Valese laughed. I laughed along with her as we neared Capsule Corp. "But seriously, Mar, admit it."

"...Yeah, yeah, he's pretty cute." I said quietly, laughing slightly.

"Pretty cute my ass," Valese chuckled as she pulled up by the main entrance. I stepped out, but before I closed the door, I quickly said; "Okay! He's hot!"

"I knew it!" She laughed as I closed the door. I smiled and walked into the large building towards the front desk. The woman behind the desk smiled and looked up at me. "Hello there, how am I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Trunks Briefs," I said. "I had set up a lunch with him but I'm here to let him know that I can't make it."

"Oh, you're here to see Trunks..." She said hesitantly. I blinked as I noticed it. "Um, yes, but I can't make it," I said once again. "I have to do something for my job so can you please leave a note or something for him?"

"...Sure." She said, stretching it out a little as she grabbed a sticky note. "What's your name?"

"Marron Chestnut." I said. "Just say that I'm sorry I couldn't make it and we could go for lunch another time, do you mind writing my number on there as well?"

"...Not at all." She said as she wrote across the small slip of paper. "Number?"

"331-2356." I said. She nodded and wrote it down, then put the note on one of the files on her desk. "Thank you." I said. She looked back at her computer and nodded. I turned around and walked back out of the building towards Valese's car. That was a little weird, don't you think? Ah she must be jealous or something, not everyone is friends with a sexy bachelor, am I right?

Hahaha, no? It wasn't funny? Yeah I suck at jokes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hiya everyone! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be out soon! <strong>_


	3. Congregate

_**~ C is for Congregate ~**_

Finally, a day off! Of course I have to go back to figuring out that case tomorrow but today, It'll be peaceful. I laid in my bed, clothed in my silky pajamas that were far too comfortable to change out of. I laid on my back and lifted both of my legs into the air. If someone were to walk in, which they wouldn't but if they did, and ask me what I was doing, I'd probably say it was some form of Malaysian Pilates that worked wonders in all your joints.

But really, I'm just being an idiot and stretching out like I just don't care. I kicked my legs around and tried to do an upside down split, which was less than successful. After about 10 minutes of being a dork, I noticed the state of my toenails. The nail polish was all chipped and discolored. I always enjoyed treating myself to a professional pedicure but today I feel like doing this one myself, in the comfort of my own bed.

Life's joy is made up of all the little things. And freshly painted toenails is definitely one of them. Especially when you can have a small nana-nap whilst waiting for them to dry. It was closer to 11:30 when I finally made myself get out of bed and get some chores done. As if I really wanted to do it...but this place was a mess. Laundry, dishes from the last few nights and giving my house a damn good vacuum since someone, that someone being my lovely best friend, thought it was okay to traipse through the house with their shoes on.

An hour and a half of rapid cleaning, and now my day was cleared. I was thinking about ordering a lunch delivery, something really unhealthy of course, and watch a marathon of chick flicks I never had time for. I rubbed my palms together and grinned to myself. _Oh goodie! _I reached for my phone to make the order and almost through it into the air when it unexpectedly rang in my hand.

Oh Jeez...placing a hand over my chest trying to calm down from the shock, I asked myself; _"Who could be calling me on my day off?" _I frowned at the 'caller unknown' ID label and knew it was probably something work related. I groaned. Noooooooo, my day off! I don't wanna go back to work. Maybe I shouldn't answer it.

And that's exactly what I did. Until 3 calls later and I couldn't stand it anymore. It started to get really annoying, lets just see, whoever this person is what do they want. So I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said._ Please not work, Please not work, Please not work_

"Marron? It's Trunks"

My frown immediately shifted into a grin. _Yessss! _"Trunks! Oh thank god it's you!" I said a bit too excitedly.

"Wow. I mean, I was hoping you'd be happy to receive my call, but this is unexpected" I heard him say. I could tell he was smirking.

"Oh Ha Ha," she sighed. Damn...why do I sound so weird...and why am I acting all giddy?

He chuckled, "So how about that lunch? When are you free?"

I paused, glancing at my comfortable couch and wide screen TV. And the promise of a wasted day. "... I'm free now, If you want?"

"Now sounds great!"

* * *

><p>I'm really excited for this lunch! I haven't seen Trunks in so long...I wonder if he changed a lot. In the elevator he was certainly polite. When we were little he used to be mean to me sometimes, pulling on my pigtails and always making fun of me because I couldn't fly. I was scared of heights! It was a perfect excuse for not learning! I shook my head as I walked into my closet, searching for something nice to wear.<p>

You know, now that I think about it, Trunks kinda reminds me of this guy in this one movie I watched with Valese. The guy in the movie was a really successful business man. He was really crazy too! He had parties in the offices, parties at home, and, well, lots of sex with many woman. But I'm sure Trunks isn't the type to do all of those things...at least I hope he isn't.

In the movie, the guy acted a lot like Trunks too, very cocky and obnoxious, but, maybe Trunks grew out of that state. I looked at a certain sweater Jace bought me for my birthday, it was one of those 'Ugly Christmas sweaters'. _That's only good for parties._ I quickly pushed that out of the way and kept looking. As I looked I went back to thinking about where we would go for lunch.

I actually don't mind wherever we go, as long as there is good food and Trunks and I get to talk. Maybe he'll take me to some Italian restaurant down the street. Oh I can't wait! I finally found a nice outfit, a red and white stripped long sleeve, red tights, black fur boots - Not to worry, it's fake fur, I could never wear something with real fur - to top off the outfit, a cute red scarf.

Once I slipped on the clothes, I grabbed my phone, keys and purse. I told Trunks earlier that I would meet him at Capsule Corp. So I better get a move on! I've been looking forward to this for so long, hopefully I don't make a fool of myself...I'm a bit clumsy after all. I quickly walked out of my room, down the hall and out of the front door, locking it behind me.

* * *

><p>After I drove to Capsule Corp and met up with Trunks, we took his Ferrari - yes,<em> a Ferrari, <em>How cool is that? Anyway, we took his Ferrari and here we are out on the road. I kept asking him where we were going for lunch but he wouldn't tell me. Ugh I really wanna know...I don't like surprises! "We already passed the city limit, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I told you Mar," He chuckled. "You'll see."

I groaned and looked out the window. I heard him chuckle once more and say; "I can tell you don't like surprises, that's funny, when we were kids you used to love them."

"I'm not a kid anymore." I said.

"Obviously," He said. "How come you don't like them anymore?"

I shrugged. "Well...I guess I just like things straight forward instead of having to wait and see." I said.

"Basically you have no patience."

"Bingo."

"Don't worry," He said. "We're almost there." I looked forward to see a couple of tall buildings. As we got closer, I began to wonder exactly what that place was. I know for sure I've never been to this part of the country before. Not exactly sure what town or city we're in either. Trunks turned into the street leading to the entrance of the big building, that's when I recognized the building.

"Is this..." I trailed off in disbelief. I looked at Trunks and he smiled. "The Grand Kai Hotel," he said. "Best Hotel in the country." I blinked and looked back at the tall building. I've always wanted to come here, I heard from my boss that it was really amazing. And the food...it was to die for. I can't believe Trunks would take me here...of all places!

"We could have went to a sushi bar down the street," I chuckled. "Why here?" I looked back at him and he shrugged. "We haven't seen each other in a really long time so I figured I should take you somewhere nice and catch up." he said.

"Thank you so much," I said cheerfully. "I've always wanted to come here, this is too kind of you." He shook his head. "Don't mention it, c'mon, lets go eat," He said. "I'm starving."

"I figured you would be, you're part Saiyan after all." I said as a man opened the passenger side door. I looked at the man and he offered me his hand. I smiled and took it, then the nice man helped me up from my seat. Trunks got out of the drivers side seat and tossed the man the keys. Trunks walked around the car and shook the man's hand, saying Thanks, then walked toward the entrance.

"C'mon Marron." Trunks said as he opened the door. I walked into the building to see a huge Christmas tree, it was so beautiful! The tree was green and had fake snow on it, the decorations were about the size of my head! Then the star, it was so pretty, and really big too. Would be terrible if something fell and broke...

After admiring the tree, Trunks led me to the dinning hall- which was even more beautiful! I looked up at the ceiling and it was like icicles were hanging from it! We walked over to the podium and this guy with a funny mustache led us to a table. His mustache had these curls at the end, I led my laugh and took a seat across from Trunks.

The man gave us a couple of menus and introduced himself. "My name is Pierre," He spoke. "I shall be your server for today, what would the lovely lady like to drink?" Well it was too early for alcohol, I guess I'll have some water. "Water is fine, thank you." I said politely.

"Mineral or Sparkling?" Pierre asked.

...I've never had Mineral or Sparkling water...isn't all just water? What's the deal with different types of water? I looked at Trunks a bit nervously and I could tell he knew I've never been asked that before. "Don't worry about the cost," He said. "Take the Sparkling." I nodded and looked at Pierre. "Sparkling it is." I said.

"Good choice my lady, your date is very generous." Pierre said as he wrote it down on the small note pad. I blinked, date?

"Oh...no, no-"

"Ah no, she's an old friend and we're just catching up." Trunks quickly said. Pierre looked at both of us. "Oh, my apologizes, you two just seem like you're on a date," Pierre said. "Forgetting my little mistake, what would you like to drink sir?"

"Scotch on rocks."

Pierre nodded and wrote it down. "I shall be back with your drinks." He said, then walked away.

"Scotch on rocks at one in the afternoon?" I asked. I didn't take Trunks to be the drinking type to be honest. He sighed and looked at me."Only thing that helps me through the day."

"Is being CEO really_ that_ stressful?" I asked.

"It is when your mother and secretary drive you insane." Trunks said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aww, you should take a break then," I suggested. "A little vacation on a nice island."

"That sounds great," Trunks said. "But since Christmas is around the corner I haven't really had a break. Lots of people are giving Capsule Corp products as gifts so it's really busy."

"Capsule Corp products are the best," I said. "I don't blame them, but you really could use a break."

"Maybe next year I'll go to an island for a month, away from my mother and anyone else stressing me," He chuckled. "Anyway, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, well, not much, still in Law School-"

"Law school?" He asked. "I don't mean to interrupt but I remember you wanting to be an actress, you used to star in every play."

I laughed and shook my head. "Soon I figured I would never step foot on the red carpet, so I started studying law," I chuckled. "Now I'm an apprentice for the Bailey Law Firm."

"Oh that's really good," Trunks said. "I know that Law Firm, Cynthia is the founder right?"

"Yeah, she's my boss."

"She's helped Capsule Corp a lot throughout the years," He said. "Saved us from a lot of lawsuits." I chuckled as Pierre came back with our drinks, he set them down on the table and pulled out the small note pad from his breast pocket. "Now, what would you two like to eat?"

"Oh, we've been busy talking we didn't take the time to look over the menu." I said. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize ma'am," Pierre said. "In fact, I'll make it easier for the two of you, our special for today is broiled lobster tails with a side of salad or fresh bread, how does that sound?"

I looked at Trunks and grinned, he smiled at me then looked at Pierre. "Sounds delicious," He said. "We'll have about ten servings of that."

"Ten?" Pierre exclaimed. I laughed and looked at him. "My friend's stomach is like a bottomless pit, that many servings is like a snack."

"Really?" Pierre asked. "I don't believe it."

Trunks laughed and leaned back in his chair. "You'll see."

"Actually can we make it about eleven servings?" I asked. "Lobster is my favorite."

"Of course Mar," Trunks said. "Eleven servings please."

Pierre laughed. "I'll bet a hundred zeni you both can't eat that much lobster, our lobster tails are very large you know."

Trunks and I looked at each other, then back to Pierre. "We'll take that bet." Pierre chuckled and nodded, he wrote down our order then directed his attention back to us. "Then it's a bet, I'll be back with your lobsters soon." He said, then walked away.

"Well looks like we're going to make a little money off this." Trunks chuckled.

"That's always a good thing," I said. "Oh, I completely forgot, I should apologize in person for canceling a couple of days ago." Trunks shook his head. "It's fine Marron, no need to apologize."

"No, I really am sorry," I said. "When I walked into Capsule Corp and gave the girl at the front desk my number to give to you, I felt really bad."

"It's really okay Marron," He chuckled. "But, I'd like to apologize for the girl...I'm sure she acting kinda weird."

"Well...yeah she did," I said. "But, why are you apologizing for her?"

"Remember when we were in the elevator, and I said I was running late to see this girl?" Trunks asked. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "The girl I gave my number to was her wasn't it?"

"Yeah," He said. "But it's alright, she wasn't too happy at first but once I explained she became happy, she actually wants to meet you one day."

"Really?"

"Well she wants to meet the girl I was friends with most of my life." He chuckled. I grinned. "I'd love to meet her, what's her name by the way?"

"Valentina."

"Oh, she's one of those Latinas." I giggled.

"Indeed she is, she was an intern for a while and my mom promoted her to be my secretary." He said.

"Oh that's nice-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see "Jace" across the top of the screen, I sighed and looked at Trunks. "Sorry, hold on for just a second." Trunks nodded and looked out of the window we were sitting by.

"Hello?"

"Marron, where are you?" Jace asked.

"I'm having lunch with a friend." I said. Lord, this guy always wants to know where I am 24/7.

"Well can you leave early and come back to your house?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because I miss you..."

...Alright he was being cute, but I was still mad at him for being an asshole the other day! "Jace, I can't leave."

"Please?"

"No-"

"Who is so important that you can't leave?"

"Jace-"

"Answer the question Marron."

"Jace I'll call you back later." I quickly said, then hung up. Jace won't be happy about that, but honestly, this was more important. I looked back at Trunks who was awkwardly staring at the napkin on the table. "Sorry about that...that was my boyfriend..."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great." I lied. At that moment, Trunks was about to say something but Pierre came back with a cart full of plates of Lobster tails. "Alright you two," He said. "Dig in!" Then he placed two plated on the table.

"The other plates will stay on the cart, don't want you to fill the whole table." He said. "Just call me over when you can't eat anymore!" And with that, Pierre walked away. Trunks grinned and dug in, I smiled and opened up the lobster tail, oh I'm gonna enjoy this!

* * *

><p>After our little lunch, Trunks took me back to Capsule Corp and I picked up my car, then drove home. Trunks told me he would love to do it again sometime, I would too! It felt nice to catch up with an old friend again. Maybe next time he could bring Goten along, I miss Goten and his goofy self! You know, I was actually a little surprised to find out Valentina, the girl at the front desk, is actually Trunks' girlfriend.<p>

I mean I'm happy he has someone, but, in my opinion, he could do a little better...she isn't exactly cover girl material, but that's just what I think. Don't get me wrong though I'm not jealous, I mean look at me, I wake up every morning looking like I just crawled out of a cave. But then again, maybe she has a nice personality, she didn't insult me or anything when I gave her my number to give to Trunks.

Well, as long as Trunks is happy. Now, how exactly do I deal with my _oh so wonderful_ boyfriend? Lord, help me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Merry Christmas to you and your families!<strong>_


	4. Delirious

_**~ D is for Delirious ~**_

"C'mon Mar," She began, pouring a bit more vodka into her cup, "He's the absolute best!" Valese exclaimed quickly drinking away the recently poured in Vodka. It was Friday night, and every Friday night, Valese and I hang out in my kitchen. Drinking and talking, either that, or we're off to some club in downtown. But this particular Friday, Valese wants to do something different.

Different meaning she wants me to meet her boyfriend. "Not only that…but, I already talked him into bringing a friend along…" She said.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Exactly what do you have in store for me?" I asked. Whenever Valese mentions a 'Friend' coming along, i know she's trying to hook me up with that 'Friend'. I already have a boyfriend, yeah i'm thinking about breaking up with him soon but i'm not ready to start dating again, i kinda wanna wait a little...enjoy being single! I stared at her waiting for a reply, hopefully this guy i'm meeting is as great as she says.

"Ah come on, stop bein' so suspicious Mar!" Valese stated loosely, "Will ya' trust me for once, I'm telling you this guy is amazing!" Valese exclaimed, "He's funny, and hot too…and y'know attractive people like to surround themselves around equally attractive people like them…it's a plus for the two of us!"

"Isn't that cheating though?" I asked. "May i remind you that i'm still with Jace?"

"Not cheatin' till ya' kiss Mar." Valese stated looking down to her empty Vodka cup, "Besides it's time you got out there and met new people, Jace isn't the _only_ man out there."

"I know...but..." I trailed off. She honestly didn't know Jace the way i do...the man practically gets drunk off jealousy and i don't wanna fight him again. I sighed and poured a little vodka into my cup. "I really don't know Valese..."

"If Jace asks, just tell him you're workin' hard on the case!" She exclaimed, "He needs to get a life if he's wondering twenty-four-seven where you are."

I quickly drank the vodka and looked at her. You know...if you think about...it's like i'm surrounding my every decision around Jace. I don't wanna fight him, but if i don't put up a fight then i punish myself...maybe it's for the best. "...Okay fine." I said. "When and where? Also tell me what you know about this friend he's bringing."

"At 8 in Final Wish," I blinked quite surprised at the fancy-sounding place, "Anyway…this friend of his, well…from what I heard is funny, apparently _hot_ and may I add…rich." Valese stated adding quite a strong emphasis on the 'rich' part. "When I say rich I don't mean like those stable guys, I mean filthy rich."

"Filthy?" I asked. "Like set for life and can buy whatever the hell he wants?" I could use a guy like that...don't get me wrong i'm not a gold digger but it's nice to have a guy that has the money to pay for his own things and buy me a little gift once in a while. Unlike some guy i know...

"Filthy as in," She paused rubbing her thumb, index and middle-finger together, "_FILTHY_ rich…a small gift to him is probably diamonds." Valese chuckled, taking another sip of her Vodka. "Did I mention attractive too?"

I lit up with excitement... even though i shouldn't have...ah who cares! "This is _definitely_ a guy i wanna meet," I giggled and poured another shot. "How did your boyfriend even meet a guy like that?"

"They've been friends since they were kids, family ties I guess." Valese took another sip, "Who cares? Hey, if you two hook up…" Valese nudged her shoulder, "You better get me gifts 'kay?" I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm not gonna date this guy, whether he's the full package or not," I stated. "After Jace is gone i'm gonna get the taste of being single again."

"Aw come on Mar," Valese continued but sighed, "Fine, fine…I get you, but hey, one can only hope!"

"Hope all you want it's not gonna happen." I said, then drank the vodka. "But i am looking forward to this, I haven't been to a bar in months." Hopefully i don't get drunk and do anything stupid tonight. "Hey maybe you'll end up having a one-night stand," Valese laughed, I looked at her completely astonished before she quickly corrected herself. "I kid, I kid."

"Yeah...don't want Jace having a heart attack." I said.

"I don't get why you don't just break up already…" She muttered, leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand.

"It's...complicated." And by complicated, i mean i'm scared to see how he reacts... "So…the worst he can do is mope around for weeks while you party with me!" Valese stated lightly, her cheeks now rosy from the amount of Vodka she's drank.

"If only that was the worst..." I muttered and stared into my cup. If only it was that simple. "Hm…did ya say somethin'?" Asked the somewhat drunk Valese.

I looked up at her and shook my head. "Uh...I said we should start getting dressed," I lied. "It's already Seven so we better hurry...you can borrow one of my dresses if you want."

"Ah perfect!" Valese exclaimed, "I'll let you borrow my shoes m'kay?"

"Not sure if I could walk in those stripper heels of yours," I chuckled. "I'll settle with my 4 inch heels, i won't break my ankles in those."

"Aw come on, you've got the advantage of being a shortie." Valese pouted, "Fine, fine…" I chuckled and placed my glass in the sink. "C'mon we can go look through my closet for something nice to wear." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. "Alright," Valese blankly stated placing her cup in the sink as well tailing behind me.

* * *

><p>"Not exactly sure if going to a bar in a really short dress was a good idea." I stated as Valese and I stepped out of my car. Valese scoffed and closed the door. "Hey, I look hot." She said. She was wearing one of my dresses that I go to the club with, a red, strapless, skin tight dress. I won't lie though, she did look really pretty, I just hope no one tries to pick her up...if you know what I mean.<p>

I closed my door and locked my car. "You know Marron," Valese began, "You look really pretty in that." I was wearing a blue high-low dress. I smiled at her and thanked her as we walked into Final Wish. "Okay, now where are they?" I asked.

"Found them already," Valese said. "Just follow me." She walked ahead of me as I slowly tailed behind her. Honestly I was a bit nervous, I was never good at meeting new people. Hopefully I don't make a fool of myself...I'm really scared I might. Valese stopped near a couple of guys sitting on some bar stools. One had on a black beanie, a grey and white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and boots.

The other had on a white button up shirt, light blue jeans and boots as well. Hmm...these guys weren't so bad looking...ah who am I kidding, I'm a sucker for Indie. Valese tapped the guy in the white shirt's shoulder. He turned around, and my jaw dropped. Then the other guy turned around and my eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of my skull!

"Goten! Baby!" Valese said cheerfully, then gave him a kiss. Then she turned to the guy next to him. "And you must be-" She froze, then looked at me.

"Valese," I finally said. "You didn't tell me your boyfriend and his friend were my best friends as a kid..." That's when Trunks and Goten finally looked at me. Trunks grinned and Goten's eyes lit up. "Mare-Bear!" He shouted happily then gave me a bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back. "Hello to you too Goten." I said. Goten let me go and I turned to Trunks.

"Well hello again." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him. "Hey," He said. "Didn't expect to see you here." He hugged me back and laughed. "This is a great surprise though."

"Okay, hold on a second." Valese said as she waved her hands. "I didn't know my Goten was your best friend as a kid, I thought it was a different Goten." She turned to Goten and smiled at him. "And you sir didn't tell me you were bringing Trunks Briefs."

"Surprise?" Goten chuckled. Valese smiled and shook her head. "C'mon, lets go sit at a table." She suggested. Trunks and Goten got up from the bar stools and followed Valese and I to a nearby table. Valese and I sat on one side and Trunks and Goten sat on the other.

"Alright we can start drinking in a little bit." Valese said.

"Wait a little while," I chuckled. "You just sobered up."

"You were drinking earlier?" Goten asked Valese. She smirked and nodded. "Yeah, whenever I go to Marron's house I take a couple of drinks." She said.

"More like 'look for my stash of vodka and finish it'." I said.

"Goten does the same thing at my house." Trunks said.

"Hey, if you leave the vodka where I can find it, you won't see it again." Goten said. Valese laughed and said; "I always tell Marron that."

"Goten how did you and Valese meet?" I asked.

And that was the beginning of a very long story, turns out Goten met Valese in a line at the supermarket, but then came so many details! I love them both, but I kinda wanted to touch on a subject that didn't involve their love lives. That's when Trunks thankfully popped a question. "So what case are you two working on right now?"

"Oh, I actually haven't been working so hard as Marron here," Valese chuckled. "But this guy was framed for killing a dog sitter."

"And we only have one more day left before the trial so we really have to hurry up on finding out a way to prove him innocent." I said. "Also, we can't really talk about..."

"Yeah we could get fired." Valese said.

"Oh, my bad for asking then." Trunks apologized. "I'm gonna get some drinks."

"Here let me help you," I said. "Kinda want some food too." Trunks and I got up from the table and walked over to the bar, we got a bottle of Patron and a plate of chicken wings. As we turned around, we saw that Goten and Valese had disappeared.

"Where did they go..." I asked, looking around.

"Knowing Goten he probably took her back to his place." Trunks said, then rolled his eyes. "C'mon you and I could have a couple drinks."

"Sounds great to me." I said as we walked back to the table, we placed the plate of wings and the bottle of Patron on the surface and sat down across from each other. "How's that girl of yours..." I began. "Um...her name...sorry i forgot her name..."

"Aha, it's fine," Trunks chuckled, "Ya' barely even know her." His finger tracing the circle of his cup, "Valentina, _La Latina_." He said with a terrible attempt at spanish.

I laughed at his horrible attempt. "Valentina, how is she?" I asked as i sipped on my drink.

"She's all good," He sighed, taking another sip out of his drink, "I dunno them Latina girls are crazy," throaty laugh escaping his throat, "Not just her but her huge family is too."

"Really?" I chuckled. "This girl i work with, she's latina and she doesn't seem too crazy." She really didn't, she's a quiet Colombian girl.

"Nah, nah, but that's some other species," he replied his hand waving in dismissal at my excuse, "Most of them are crazy, in more ways than _one_," he said leaning on the bar counter, "But hey she might be crazy too outside of work…ya never know."

I coughed slightly, did he just...okay i didn't need to know that. "That's Latina girls for you..heh." I replied, then finished my drink. I blinked when I finished, that one was pretty strong.

"Ah yeah, they're a little uh yeah…" Trunks said now awkwardly drinking the rest of his drink, "Lil' possessive, not all of 'em but the one's I've met…yeah," he finished, finishing up the rest of his drink in one gulp slamming the cup into the counter, his nose scrunched up.

"Oh lord I know possessive," I said as I poured a little more vodka into my glass. "It's basically the definition of Jace."

"Jace…?" Trunks asked pouring some Patron into his shot cup, "Who's that…oh right your boyfriend." He laughed, before gulping down the full shot cup.

"Oh right, yeah i never told you about him," I said. "Damn asshole." I began to think about all the shit he's done to me...you know now i realize why they say alcohol is a depressant. "Asshole how?" Trunks asked, pouring more patron in his shot glass, "Like crazy asshole or asshole-asshole."

"Asshole-Asshole." I stated then poured some patron into my shot glass. "He never knows when to give me a break, i honestly can't take it anymore."

"Then just break up with him man," Trunks continued taking his drink, again, in one full gulp nose scrunched up again, "No harm done."

"If only there wasn't any harm." I said then took the drink.

"Psht, fuck him," Trunks growled, I'm not sure if he heard what I said, hopefully not…"Son-of-a-bitch probably drowns puppies or some sick crap."

I laughed, hes just babbling nonsense now. "You alright?" I chuckled.

"'Course I am!" Trunks exclaimed, "Girl, I'm _positive_," he stated before sipping away his third shot of Patron. I laughed and poured another shot. "I really wish I could do this a lot," I said. "Valese and I only do this on Friday's in my kitchen."

"Valese…Valese…weren't you guys enemies back in high school?" Trunks asked, then chuckled as he poured another shot after me, "Irony, you two are best friends now."

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "Ever since we both joined the Bailey Law Firm we've been best friends."

"That's crazy how you_ both_ end up in the same place," Trunks laughed, "I think we emptied out this bottle…"

"I know it's crazy," I said. "She's like my sister, we even have matching tattoos, sorta like our thing to get tattoos." I looked at the bottle and sighed. "We need another one."

"Tattoos?" Trunks asked, lavender-brow quirked, "You have a tattoo?!"

"Yeah." I chuckled as I got up, i turned around and lifted my dress slightly. "See?" For the record I wasn't myself at this time...the effects were getting to me!

"There's a bow on them panties cause that ass is a present." I heard from behind, Trunks' face was quite a surprise, a smile twisted on his face from his horrendously bad pun…about my underwear. "Do you see my tattoo...stop looking at my panties!"

"I see it, Marron, I just can't - " Trunks begun before he paused and looked up at the door.

"Just can't what?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him. "What are you staring at?"

Trunks' finger awkwardly pointing, I turned around to find a tall Latina standing at the door. "What the hell is going on?" She shouted. My eyes widened as I realized that was his girlfriend. I quickly pulled my dress down and scrambled into my seat. "Oh my Kami," I said nervously turning to the Latina. "L-Listen, nothing was happening, I was just trying to show him my tattoo - Wait...um...what's your name again?" Damn my bad memory!

"...Valentina." The woman said, a bit dryly. "A-Anyway, I'm just...so confused." I looked nervously at Trunks then back to Valentina. "Right...I'm sorry, I'm Marron." I said awkwardly.

"Marron...Marron, oh right, Marron!" Valentina said extending a hand out. "Don't worry I know you weren't trying to steal my man or anything of that nature." She laughed, adding emphasis in that last part.

I sighed in relief and grinned, I shook her hand then looked to Trunks who looked like he was about to shit his pants or something. "AHA, YES MARRON, THIS IS MY _GIRLFRIEND_ VALENTINA!" Trunks announced insanely loud. "LOVELY, JUST _LOVELY_." Alright I could tell he was drunk, and to be honest, I'm starting to feel the effects of the liquor myself.

I flinched at his loudness, he seemed really nervous too. "Right, I'm Marron Chestnut," I said, blinking. "Nice to finally meet you, and a-again I'm sorry about...what just happened, hehe. He didn't know I had a tattoo so I was trying to show him." She smiled. "It's fine, really!" She said, then turning to Trunks. "Oh...Trunks did you drink Patron, you know what that does to you."

I laughed and looked to Trunks, wow, he was really drunk! "Ah let him be," I giggled. "We should get another bottle."

"You sure..." Valentina asked, looking at Trunks, worried as he held onto me for support.

"YES SHE'S POSITIVE!" Trunks exclaimed. I laughed at his excitement. "C'mon Trunks lets go get some tequila shots!" I exclaimed, slowly getting up from my seat. "You want one Valentina?"

"Oh, no no, it's fine Marron, I don't like drinking that much." She said, her eyes switching from Trunks and I.

"Suite yourself!" I giggled as I stumbled over to the bar. You know, the bar tender was pretty cute! "Hey cutie can I get two tequila shots please?" I asked. He gave me a gorgeous smile and poured the liquor into the shot glasses. "Aye, aye, watch out the puppy drowner doesn't see ya." Trunks laughed, before bumping into a stool, "That didn't happen m'kay?"

"Forget him!" I shouted. "I'm a free woman tonight!" And with that, I took the glass and drank the shot, I blinked and shook my head. "That's good stuff."

"That's the spirit!" Trunks shouted, before drinking his own glass, "Screw the puppy drowner!"

"Valentina! Are you sure you don't want one?"

"Nah it's all good, I just came over to see Trunks, I knew he was gonna be here," She said. "I'm gonna leave now, take care of him m'kay?"

"I will don't worry!" I shouted.

"BYE VALENTINA!" Trunks shouted from the other side of the bar, nearly busting my eardrum.

"Tee," I called, an old nickname i gave him when we were kids, "Wanna do something stupid? Something great, but we would probably regret it?" I didn't care, i felt great! like i could do anything! "Huh, like what…you better not bring me to the dog kennel m'kay, you know how I'm like around those barking things." Trunks warned, before taking his…what, sixth shot cup?

"No not the dog kennel!" I shouted. "Something more...exciting? What do ya say?"

"No promises!" I said and dragged him out of the bar.

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring<em>

_Ring Ring_

I slowly opened my eyes, then shut them back quickly. The sun...damn it why sun WHY? Why must your rays of light shine through my blinds? Ugh I feel...I feel, really heavy...like my muscles are tight and it's just so hard to move.

_Ring Ring_

Why is the ringer on my phone so loud? I stretched out my hand from under the blanket and felt around my night stand for my phone. I hit something and heard a loud crash.

Shit!

_Ring Ring_

I felt around some more and finally found my phone. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at the screen. It read 'Trunks'. I sighed, and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, my voice cracking. I need some water...

"Hey Marron..." I heard him say. "Um...do you remember anything from last night?" I blinked, now that I think about it, I actually don't remember anything at all. "No actually...is something wrong?" I asked. I heard him cough slightly. "Well...um...I don't remember having a batman logo tattoo..." He said.

"...I-I don't remember anything..." I said. A batman logo tattoo? We must have done some pretty stupid things last night... "Well...do you have a tattoo you don't remember having?" He asked.

"I'll- have to check...I'll call you back and we can try to figure out what happened." I replied.

"Alright." He said. We hung up and I placed my phone on the nightstand. I hope to god I don't have another tattoo...At that moment, my bedroom door opened, and my one and only red-haired friend walked in.

"Morning Marron!" She said cheerfully. I groaned and held my head. "Valese, not so loud-"

"Oh c'mon, get up!" Valese said. "I made breakfast!" I sighed and rolled off my bed, that's when I realized I was only wearing my bra and underwear. "Hey Mar...turn around." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just turn around."

"Fine." I said as I turned, then I heard her chuckle. "What?"

"Why do you have a tattoo of a bow above your ass?" She asked.

_Dear Kami..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well this was a long chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, also, hope you all have a Happy New Year! Thanks so much for reading and for the lovely reviews!<em>**


End file.
